On Display
by Alshoruzen
Summary: It was the first time both KID and Shinichi were surprised at a heist. Though in Kaito's opinion, he wouldn't mind a few more surprises like this. KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: Established KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Warnings: Graphic content

Summary: It was the first time both KID and Shinichi were surprised at a heist. Though in Kaito's opinion, he wouldn't mind a few more surprises like this.

* * *

**On Display**

Shinichi had no idea how he had ended up like this—caught in a trap in a dark museum room. It hadn't even been his own mistake! In the mad stampede after KID, one of the officers had accidentally knocked him off balance, causing him to stumble into what turned out to be some sort of weighted, cat's cradle-y thing, probably meant to trap people on the floors. The problem was that in his flailing to regain his balance, he'd gotten twisted up in the ropes and wound up draped over a display case. Now he was looking down through the glass at a spread of glittering, bejeweled necklaces and bracelets once owned by some long dead noble lady with his arms tangled in a half folded position before him just on the far edge of the case (at least his arms were in a relatively comfortable position for the time being, though he had the inkling that it would get less so as time passed). The weighted ropes tangled about his ankles had his feet slightly twisted in a way that made any pressure put on them rather painful. Thus he couldn't get enough leverage to pull or push himself in either direction, and in any case his attempts to untangle himself from the mess had only made the ropes pull tighter.

So he was stuck having to wait in this embarrassing and uncomfortable position for someone to come free him, and he was not looking forward to it.

He sighed and silently cursed the officer who'd pushed him.

-0-

Kaito had been wondering why he hadn't seen Shinichi yet. His Tantei-kun was usually well ahead of everyone else at his heists. And even if he wasn't always within view from the beginning, he usually made a point of showing up before KID's actual departure. Back in the early days, it would have been to try and catch the thief. Then he'd started tracking KID down just to chat—maybe confirm a deduction or ask a question. Nowadays, heists were practically like dates for them: an invitation in the form of a riddle, a chase (dance?), and, most of the time, a dinner out afterward before they returned to the apartment they shared near their university campus. Today, however, he'd waited on the museum balcony that was supposed to serve as his launching point for the night for almost ten full minutes without seeing hide or hair of his detective. When all the task force members and Hakuba finally finished freeing themselves from his traps and left for the night to chase false alarms or clean up and he _still_ hadn't seen Shinichi, he started to get worried. He knew for a fact that Shinichi had come to the museum. There was no reason he would have not shown up by now unless something had happened to him. With that in mind, Kaito set out to search the museum.

Room after empty room only served to fuel his concern. It wasn't until he'd reached the chamber where his target for the night had originally been held that he found what he was looking for.

He froze in mid step. If it wasn't for the long practice he'd had keeping his Poker Face intact in all situations, he would have gaped like a scaly sea creature.

When he'd walked in, he had _not_ been expecting to be greeted with an eyeful of a very familiar backside.

For a moment, all he could do was stare.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," he said finally, still unable to take his eyes off the trapped detective. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Regrettably, yes," Shinichi replied in a falsely chipper voice before letting out a frustrated huff. "I am not looking forward to how stiff I am going to be tomorrow. Now are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there all night? It's entirely your fault I'm in this situation to begin with. The least you could do is get me out of it."

The thief blinked. "Why is it my fault all of a sudden?"

"Because it's _your_ trap, obviously."

"Which, I assure you, was not designed with you—or this—in mind." Although he might have to think about it from now on, he added silently to himself, glad Shinichi couldn't see his smirk.

"Oh, that's good, it makes me feel so much better knowing you didn't mean for it to happen," came the sarcastic reply. "Just get over here and do something about it already."

"Of course." Predatory leer stretching uncontrollably across his face, Kaito started across the chamber floor. It was just such a blatant invitation. Shinichi couldn't honestly expect him not to act on it.

Shinichi waited impatiently as he heard Kaito's footsteps draw closer. They came to a stop directly behind him. However, instead of reaching for the tangled ropes, the thief reached around him, one hand supporting Shinichi's hip while the other took the chance to undo his pants. A moment later the detective could feel the cool brush of air on his backside and against his thighs.

"K—KID!" he squawked.

"Just a moment," the thief murmured, sounding oddly distracted. A gloved hand patted his bare butt once before the owner moved away. That left Shinichi even more confused than he'd already been. He could sense Kaito moving about the part of the display case that he couldn't see, but he couldn't for the life of him guess what he was doing. Then there were hands tugging at the ropes tangled around his feet—he breathed a sigh of relief as his feet were finally allowed out of that painfully twisted position—and he thought the magician was letting him out after all, except instead his ankles were pulled away from each other and re-secured, spreading his legs farther apart.

"Hey!" Shinichi flushed and tried to kick him, but he couldn't move enough to do so. "Kaito!"

There was no answer.

Kaito continued to work for several minutes in silence, ignoring Shinichi's demands to be told what he was doing. Once he was done, he stood back to admire his handiwork. Beside Shinichi's left, knee, the sign for the display no longer talked about the woman who'd owned those necklaces and bracelets and the significance of the pieces in question. Instead, it read "Tantei-kun: An adorable, one-of-a-kind creature discovered and tamed by the great Kaitou KID. Stubborn and feisty by nature, he is very sensitive to being touched and purportedly delectable in bed." He'd signed it off with a KID doodle. He grinned. If Shinichi ever saw it, he'd probably try to strangle him, but what Shinichi didn't know he couldn't complain about.

Next was lighting. Considering he'd already wired all the lights for his heist, it was a simple matter to turn on the ones he wanted and adjust them to spotlight on his display.

That done, he paced in a slow circle around the display. Brilliant, blue eyes watched him warily whenever he was within view. Shinichi had given up on asking for answers and fallen silent for the time being—probably trying to gather more clues to figure out for himself what Kaito was up to. There was a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. Eventually, Kaito completed his circle and came to a stop in his original position directly behind Shinichi.

Hmmm, this angle was definitely one of his favorite.

Shinichi frowned as Kaito disappeared from his line of vision again. It had been several minutes but still the magician had yet to speak. That was rather unusual for him. Shinichi had expected to be teased relentlessly. What was Kaito thinking about anyway? What Shinichi had been able to see of his expression earlier had been focused like the way Kaito usually looked at gadget diagrams whenever he was designing a new tool to use for his magic.

Groaning mentally, Shinichi rested his forehead on the glass surface beneath him, noting that the lights inside the display were now on. So he had an unparalleled vantage point from which to examine every minute detail of a bunch of old jewelry. Lucky him. Those sure were some big emeralds though. He wondered if Kaito had ever considered any of them as Pandora candidates.

Ugh, why was he thinking about that?

Here he was, bent over a display of priceless jewels, with his lower half bare and his rear practically sticking out to accentuate the fact that he was thus exposed. He could feel the weight of the thief's gaze on him. If he hadn't been blushing before, he most definitely was now. It was humiliating and yet—to his horror—kind of arousing. He'd rather die than admit it out loud, but it always turned him on when Kaito looked at him like _that_. The current situation just brought it all into extra sharp focus whether he wanted it to or not.

A soft click reached his ears and he started, twisting in his bonds in an attempt to see what Kaito was doing.

"Did you just take a _picture_?!" he demanded, scandalized. If he had, Shinichi was so going to kick him the moment he was able.

"No," the magician lied smoothly, stowing the camera away into one of his many hidden pockets. With it went his gloves. "I was just admiring the view. You have such a cute butt and such beautiful legs. It would be a shame to waste the opportunity."

Shinichi spluttered. "Pervert."

"But Shin-chan, don't you want me to appreciate your body? I mean, I _am_ your boyfriend."

And Shinichi really had no idea what he was supposed to say to something like _that_.

"You know," the thief continued, voice dropping into a low, dark purr. "This museum is known for its interactive displays."

"Interactive _what_?" the detective repeated. Suddenly it all made sense.

The thief didn't respond. He trailed his hands over the curves of Shinichi's rear then down the outsides of his thighs before coming up again along the inside. Then one hand skimmed up over a narrow hip and around to Shinichi's front to cup him.

"My, my," the thief murmured. "I haven't really even touched you yet, and you're already this excited. Are you sure you didn't plan this?"

"Don't be stupid," the detective retorted. He'd wanted to sound angry, but the words came out breathy instead.

Kaito's smirk only grew. There were light tremors running through his detective's parted thighs, and that perfect little hole twitched as he traced a finger around it as though just begging for him to come inside and play. It was an invitation he couldn't refuse. Not that he wanted to.

Having Shinichi so utterly and completely at his mercy thrilled him in ways even he couldn't quite explain.

But there was no need to rush.

Pushing Shinichi's jacket and shirt up to expose more skin, he leaned down to lick and nibble a path up the detective's back along his spine. He could never get enough of the unique taste of Shinichi's skin. His hands joined his mouth, working their way over the detective's sides and kneading at warm flesh. He knew all the spots that made his little Shin-chan squirm.

For his part, Shinichi couldn't seem to make up his mind if he wanted to yell at Kaito for being a crazy pervert, beg him to keep going, or just die of mortification right here. His body, however, had no such difficulties making a decision as it began moving into Kaito's touches as best it could practically of its own accord. One of those talented hands reached forward to press long fingers to Shinichi's lips. They parted for him willingly, eagerly, and the thief smiled.

His other hand slid back down to wrap around the detective's member, giving it a sharp tug. Shinichi's hips jerked involuntarily and a mewling sound escaped around the fingers in his mouth. Quiet moans followed as the hand continued to stroke him.

Okay, the protesting parties had officially left the building.

Deciding it was time to move on, Kaito undid his own pants and pushed them down with a quick gesture. Then he pulled his hand from the detective's mouth. One saliva coated finger circled around that tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing inside.

He took his time preparing his detective. Inserting first one then two fingers, he pumped them in and out slowly. He scissored his fingers and thrust in deeper, twisting and pressing against sensitive walls, listening to those enticing moans and mewling gasps grow louder and more frequent. His other hand continued to stroke Shinichi's member. The detective squirmed under his ministrations, apparently unable to decide if he wanted to move with Kaito's hand or back onto his fingers.

Then a third digit joined the other two in his rear and they found a certain bundle of nerves.

The detective was pulling at his bonds now, though whether in an attempt to get free or just in response to the stimulation on and inside him Kaito wasn't sure.

"Please—Kai…" The plea trailed off into another moan as those fingers crooked again into his sweet spot.

By now Shinichi was a panting mess. A light sheen of sweat made his skin glisten under the spotlights the thief had trained on him. Tremors of desire rippled through his entire body. It was, the thief thought, a sight to tempt even the most stoic.

When Kaito removed his fingers, Shinichi's walls contracted as though trying to keep them inside. Definitely eager, the thief thought smugly.

Gripping Shinichi's hips, he lined himself up with his detective's entrance and thrust forward hard and fast, sheathing himself all the way to the hilt in one motion in that tight, velvet heat. His detective's scream of mixed pleasure and pain echoed through the silent museum.

This display case really was the perfect height.

Pulling out almost all the way, he drove back in without waiting, setting a quick rhythm. In, out, in—hard and deep.

Right now, their entire world was each other. Here in this silent, deserted museum, they were the only ones who mattered.

Kaito was starting to think this place had been built for them. The size and shape of the case, the lights, the ceiling structure that had inspired the rope trap to begin with—even the acoustics were awesome. He could hear every sound Shinichi made.

His detective's pleasured cries and needy whimpers were music to his ears—which had always made him wonder why Shinichi's singing was so awful, but that was a story for another time. He always made beautiful music when Kaito was inside him. Those gasps and moans and mewling noises punctuated by screams of the magician's name—

They came together: Shinichi over his hand and him deep inside his detective (where he belonged).

This, Kaito thought, was certainly a heist he was going to remember.

Straightening, he pulled out of the quivering body under him. He would have liked to just stay like this and bask in the afterglow a little longer, but they really should be going.

But first, he wanted one more picture.

Still draped over the display case, Shinichi lay panting as he worked on catching his breath. The light from above and within the case made it easy for Kaito to see his own cum dripping from his detective's twitching hole and slithering down his pale thighs.

Oh yes, he was definitely getting a picture.

And then they'd better clean up and leave or they never would.

-0-

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"For you."

"You enjoyed it too, admit it. If you hadn't, you would be angry and refusing to talk to me right now, and you wouldn't be letting me carry you home."

Shinichi blushed but didn't say anything. So maybe he had enjoyed it—only a little bit!—but nothing on Earth was ever going to drag that confession out of him. "You're carrying me home because it's your fault I can't stand up straight and therefore your responsibility to take me home."

"Whatever you say, Love."

-End-


End file.
